See Me Through the Panic
by Bestbuds55
Summary: Nick hadn't been a detective that long before he started seeing things he shouldn't. Monroe just wanted a quiet life, away from murder and other messy things. Nick just happens the be more important and changes a few of his view points. Slow burn.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Trying something new and writing a story for Grimm. We need more in this fandom and I'm going to take it upon myself to put some out there. I hope you enjoy and feel free to leave a review if you have the time. I actually just started watching the show and love it already. Give me a few weeks and between work and a little sleep I'll catch myself up. Monroe is off the bat, obviously the best character ever. I didn't really stay true the show and wanted to give my own spin on things, but I hope you still enjoy. Basic outline is still the same, so I'm not really sure to call this an AU or not.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story itself.**

Nick hadn't been a detective that long before he started seeing things he shouldn't. Things like people transform into monsters and the first few time he took it to being his instincts telling him that the individual was evil and needed to be stopped. Like he had suddenly developed some kind of demonic demon sense. Then a mother of three and her toddler transformed by him at the grocery store and Nick nearly burst into tears. That wasn't supposed to happen, and he was pretty sure at that moment he was crazy.

Nick left his cart and dashed out of the building at full speed; and he flopped into his car at incredible speed, not being able to close the door behind him as his lungs decided that air was something they needed to hoard and never let go. It was pathetic as he curled up on himself on the seat and tried to not die from not being able to breath. Short gasps were all Nick managed and tears were starting to prick at his eyes. He hadn't panicked this bad in years, not since graduating high school and escaping to college from his Aunt Marie. His small librarian Aunt whom had always forgot about feeding him as a child, left him alone in dark places for far to long and snapped at him if he so much as pet an animal.

These times had been better, being far away from her. Not seeing those uncaring eyes of hers, look at him like he caused the death of his parents for being born. That didn't matter today though, for Nick's body was in pure panic mode of it's own choice. He was seeing things, maybe even going crazy. If he was crazy he couldn't keep being a cop, he might hurt someone without meaning to.

An almost growl sounded from outside his car and in his breathless haze; Nick turn his head to face the probable threat. It wasn't helpful to see a man whom had a wolf face; scary and angry to see him all in a single second. This wasn't good and Nick's breath was not even making an attempt to come back to him. His chest was starting to hurt and he pitifully tried to close the door of his car, wanting to put a wall between him and the monster. It was humiliating that his eyes were prickling with tears and the noise that came from his throat as the wolf reached for him was straight out a whimper.

Things were starting to get hazy from the lack of air in his lungs and a heavy hand that was a bit sharper then it should have been scraped through his hair. It was strong and shouldn't have been comforting to him; but it had been so long since someone had run there hands through his hair. His mother used to do that while singing him to sleep. Juliet wasn't an overly touchy-feely person and preferred verbal affirmation compared to anything else. He liked being touched, in anyway that anyone else would touch him.

His relationship with Juliet had never been perfect; she liked to tease that he was so needy and he liked to pout about her having so many plans and friends that didn't include him in the slightest. She was allowed to be her own person of course, and he would never make her stay with him; but it hurt that some weeks the only time he saw her was when she was already sleeping. He felt lonely in his own house, sometimes lonely in his entire life. Would this panic even be happening he he hadn't been alone at the store? No; he couldn't try and blame another person for his messed up and finally breaking mind.

Things were dark now, Nick was in the state of not being passed out, but not having the energy for being awake. He had closed his eyes, because focusing became much to complex for him to handle. This was a state of being that happened regularly in his life; he went until exhausted and collapsed or he panicked and dropped into a sleep that calmed him. Not good when you were in the parking lot of a local store, and possibly in the presence of a wolf man.

Maybe it was actually going to be fine then, because Nick could hear an even toned, rough voice right next to him. He wondered if someone else had come by and noticed him or if it was still the wolf moving him from his car. Whispering sweet things and hushing in his ear, while rocking him back and forth. It was hard to know what was happening with his eyes closed, but it was easy to tell that he was being heaved out of the car seat without strain.

Nick was moved and held close to a warm body and his stressed body finally let his body go limp in another man's arms. His face was pulled into a soft fabric shirt before he drifted off to the world. It felt nice to be coddled and for some reason or another, Nick felt safer then he had in years. Little did he know that his life was about to get a hell of a lot weirder.

Little did Nick realize that his savior was one of the monsters he kept seeing; and he wasn't imagining it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone whom read the first chapter! This was is from Monroe's point of view, because I had some interesting ideas about his take on things. He is one of my favorite people in the show, and I hope I do him at least a little bit of justice! Thanks for taking the time to check this out and I appreciate anyone whom left a review. Now on with the story.**

 **Sorry about the jumbledness of this one; I haven't been feeling great these last few days. A bit longer then the first chapter so yay! :D**

Monroe's day had been a rough one at the beginning and things just escalated from there. His mailman had pissed on the mail again, trying to get him to abandon the territory. That was disgusting, even by Blutbad standards and Monroe wished he could have reported the man. He was a creep anyway; the kind that stared at little girls across the street and followed them just long enough to hear their hearts pick up pace with supposition.

A big commotion on his street had happened this morning, the little one two buildings down had gone missing. Monroe knew it had to be the mailman too, but how could he just go to the police and say it's one hundred percent a Blutbad attack and there is only two of us near here. He was a vegetarian and shouldn't have to deal with things like this; actually no one should have to. Little ones weren't the usual targets, no matter if they had red capes or not, because what kind of freak could quell the perspective pack instinct enough to sink their teeth into a squealing baby? His mailman apparently.

Monroe had tried to shake it off and went to do his grocery shopping ahead of schedule. He couldn't stick around right now and smell the tears and listen to the little girl's parent's cries. He needed to be away from that, for even a short while and he technically needed to do this week's shopping. The fact that he was doing it 26 hours ahead of his usual schedule wasn't on his mind while he drove. It wasn't at all.

The day was supposed to look up from there, because he was making an effort damn it, life wasn't supposed to continue shitting on people when they're giving it everything they have. Monroe knew that somewhere out there; someone or something really hated him.

The scent of panic was overwhelming as he stepped out of his car; along with an underlying tone of danger, worry and sadness. Monroe couldn't even bring himself to ignore it, and was confused to why his pack instinct was so strong. It had been years now since he had been in any sort of a group, let alone one he would call pack. He watched a man try to scramble into his vehicle and give up to collapse into himself when he was about half way in; the door was still open and he was completely defenseless.

The man smelled of inner-turmoil and panic; Monroe's wolf instinct whined loudly into his head. He moved forward to help when the man looked over at him and for the first time he realized just how much the man smelled of danger. It was a harsh moment when Monroe realized that this distressed man was a Grimm. He wolfed and immediately regret doing so; as the panic man tried to shoot farther into his car and actually started crying.

Monroe had never actually made someone cry before; not even the man that he had killed back in high school. The man had fought him tooth and nail and swung while swearing at him the entire time. He shuttered at the old thought of killing and moved closer to the Grimm, having to ignore the shutter that ran down his spine. His kind were not meant to be getting this close to a Grimm; it felt completely unnatural.

Not that Monroe ever cared about if things were unnatural or not; it was pretty much a way of life for him with being a vegetarian Blutbad and all that. Which was why, even as the panic man tried his best to flinch away from him, Monroe kept a strong and steady hand on his mission. He couldn't help the slightly elongated fingernails as he patted through the strangers hair. It was pleasant to scratch at another person's scalp and Monroe could stop once he started. It was good that the Grimm started to relax as well, because he could hear his lungs trying to contract and unsuccessfully take in air. It was probably painful and Monroe just wanted him to relax. The Grimm was noticeably smaller then Monroe himself and he couldn't help but say that this was probably a baby Grimm, new to powers and to this world.

Poor baby, needs someone to take care of him. Monroe really wasn't that busy during his days, and could take over the care of a distraught Grimm if necessary. Babies should have someone to care about them, and Grimm's by definition of old nightmares were creatures that stuck to themselves. For the first time in his life Monroe wondered whether it was because there were next to known of them in existence or maybe it was too dangerous to keep the young ones with them. As Monroe quietly stroked the others hair, the baby Grimm dropped into a comfort zone and finally started to relax. It was good to hear a breath taken from his claimed stranger and Monroe wanted nothing more than to be able to continue hearing that shallow, strong breath for a very long time.

He heaved the other fully grown man out of his car and into Monroe's own arms; cuddling him close to his body. Monroe was a big guy, it was a Blutbad thing and he had strong jeans that dated back hundreds of years. He wished he had a name to put to the young man's face, but that would have to wait for later because he could hear the other man going into an exhausted sleep.

What he was about to do could probably be considered kidnapping all on its own, but he couldn't leave this man alone after he had had a panic attack. Let's not even think about the fact that as he packed his new dark haired companion into the shotgun seat of his small bug he intended to bring a stranger back home with him. The touching had already left whispers of scent across the both of them; mixing together in a twine that was trying to seduce Monroe away from better intentions.

Not that he would ever do something untoward without definite permission from the other party. Just the thought of it made Monroe's skin crawl, and at the same time gave him a good distraction while driving a Grimm back to his own house. It was easier than trying to think about just how many nightmares had plagued him over the years of the creature laying asleep not three feet from him. He looked so innocent and Monroe's instincts were just running laps around everything. He was a Grimm whom clearly wasn't taking things well and would need something stable to grasp onto. Monroe was the king of stability and routine.

Not to mention that little girl that went missing on his street. Thinking back to her and the story's he had heard about Grimm's in general; perhaps Monroe could point him in the correct direction of a beast that needed to be shown who's boss. It gave Monroe hope to think about raising this Grimm to only hunt bad and leave the peaceful in Portland alone.


End file.
